


Five Minutes

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A little alcohol and Noctis finally tells Ignis what he really wants for his birthday.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Five Minutes

Having a birthday while being a prince meant that there was always a big affair to go along with it. Noctis had never been a fan of the pomp and circumstance but he had no choice. He much preferred the smaller gathering with his friends and the time he got to spend with his father away from the big ball that happened every year.

The day had officially turned over to August 30th before Prompto and Gladio left Noctis’s apartment. Ignis stayed behind only to be sure all the mess was cleared away and that Noctis made it to bed. Noctis had never been much of a drinker and didn’t seem to be past a little buzzed at the moment, but Ignis always worried.

“Why do you never ask for a specific present from me?” Ignis asked as he put the last of the dishes in the washer. He wasn’t surprised that Noctis would give Prompto some ideas as his best friend didn’t have the monetary resources the others had. Knowing Gladio was given a request, however, seemed strange. Noctis hadn’t asked for anything from him since they were kids.

Noctis shrugged, “I like what you got me. Get me.”

“You always assume I’ll get you something you’ll like?”

“Yeah.”

Ignis supposed that made him feel good. He certainly hoped he knew Noctis well enough by now to know what he would like.

“Not like you’d give me what I wanted if I asked.”

The tone was one of resignation and Ignis couldn’t think of anything that Noctis might ask for that he wouldn’t give. It almost sounded as if Noctis had asked for something before that Ignis had refused but for the life of him, Ignis couldn’t think what that might be.

“I can’t imagine what you would ask for that I wouldn’t give or at least attempt to give you.”

Noctis scoffed but said nothing.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“Because I know what you’ll say.”

“You’re so sure?” Ignis was very confused and a little concerned at the petulance in Noctis’s tone and posture.

“Yeah.” A pause. “Actually, you know what, fuck it. Let’s do this. Do you want to know what I want to ask you for that you won’t give?”

“Yes…”

“You. Even for just five minutes. Five minutes to touch you and kiss you if only to just know. But I can’t ask for that. You’d never give it. Propriety and screwing up of friendships and gods know what else. I have a whole notebook of reasons you’d say no because in the moments it feels like it’s too much I have to remind myself why it can’t happen. I’m sure you’d never see me as anything more than a bratty prince. A stubborn charge. An annoying little brother. It doesn’t matter. I can’t ask you and so I won’t. I’m going to bed.”

The door to Noctis’s bedroom closed and Ignis just stared.

~*~*~*~*~

When Noctis was allowed to leave the ball the following night, Ignis made sure to go with him. The pretense was to help him get all of his gifts home but he knew they needed to talk.

“You seem surprisingly sober,” Ignis commented as they rode the elevator to the garage. “I’d have guessed you’d need a little help to convince you to keep dancing all night.”

He laughed, “I thought about it, but decided if I started, I might go too far.”

“More and more to keep you going out?” Ignis chuckled with Noctis joining in.

Conversation stayed with various things that each had seen or heard at the ball—gossip amongst the elite. It wasn’t until they had created a nice pile of gifts in Noctis’s living room with Ignis promising he’d help Noctis with thank you cards that the mood in the room shifted.

Both were thinking about the night before.

It was Ignis that started. “Noct…”

“Can we not?” Noctis cut in. “I would much rather not talk about what an ass I was. And can we pretend it never happened?”

“I wish you would ask me,” Ignis told him. “But if not, I will ask you consider the same request from me for my birthday.”

“Ignis, please don’t,” Noctis said, tone desperate in a way that told Ignis he didn’t think he was being sincere. “I really couldn’t stand for you to say or do something just because you’d think it’d make me feel better.”

Instead of saying anything, Ignis placed his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out the notebook that he always carried with him and he never allowed anyone to look at. He handed it to Noctis. He nodded at the bemused prince, indicating that he was allowed to read it.

Much of the notebook was notes about recipes or little things to remember about various people Ignis dealt with on a day to day basis. Favorite coffees or the best time to talk with them and even birthdays. All sorts of information that most people would find useless but Ignis found helped him navigate the Citadel.

That’s not why Ignis had handed Noctis the notebook. He handed it over so that Noctis could see the various notes he had concerning his prince.

Some were innocuous, mostly concerning what foods were liked or disliked.

Others however…

_Fireweed honey = pure joy, keep using_

_Sore back: sleep or training?  
~~• Aspirin  
• Cold compress  
• Massage  
• Heat~~  
• Better pillow position  
• Don’t let sleep on couch_

_Extra change Tuesdays. Tips more when young mother is barista_

_Hands touched MEANS NOTHING_

_Research controllers._

_Eos Euphoria_

“Ignis, what?”

“You’ve been in my life for a long time and I’ve thought of you as many things, but never little brother. Ask me.”

“Five minutes?”

Ignis had hardly gotten a nod in before Noctis closed the gap between them, lips crashing together with a clang of teeth. An apology barely breathed before his mouth was back on Ignis’s. There was such a passion, a hunger, an urgency to the kissing that it seemed that Noctis thought he truly only had five minutes. Ignis would be damned if that was all they got.

Both hands had started on Noctis’s ass, but Ignis slipped one up to the waistband, tugging lightly at it as he hooked his thumb in and slid his hand around to the front. The only given response was Noctis opening the smallest of space between them so that Ignis could unbuckle his belt and work open his pants. The prince wriggled slightly, allowing the loosened clothing to drop to his ankles, belt thudding lightly on the floor.

Underwear didn’t drop so easily but neither cared. Ignis pushed the dark boxer briefs down just enough to free Noctis’s cock and reveled in the moan that vibrated through his body because Noctis refused to part lips. The hand in Ignis’s hair gripped harder and the one on his back kept grasping for purchase only to tug on Ignis’s jacket.

Their lips only parted when Noctis was gasping for breath as he teetered on the edge and his hands only stilled when he fell over the edge into pure bliss, Ignis’s name like a prayer on his lips.

For a long time, they stood in the living room, Noctis coming down from the orgasmic high and leaning on Ignis for support. When he finally moved, pushing back just enough so they could look at each other, they both smiled and Noctis leaned up just enough give a sweet kiss.

“My turn,” Noctis said with a cheeky grin. Before Ignis could say anything, the prince had dropped to his knees and quickly worked open Ignis’s pants.

“Gods, Noct,” Ignis moaned as Noctis took him in. The way that Noctis used his mouth was delightfully sinful and Ignis knew he would never last. He was too elated and excited and the way that Noctis was using his tongue and the slightest grazing with teeth, he almost didn’t get a warning out. He was surprised that Noctis swallowed it all. He leaned on Noctis for a moment, catching his breath and gathering his strength before he finally stood upright. He then offered a hand and pulled Noctis to his feet.

“Here,” Ignis said, lightly pushing Noctis back to sit at the breakfast bar. He first grabbed a glass of water to hand over and then a wet rag. Noctis jumped slightly at the chill of the rag as Ignis used it to clean him off. “Apologies,” he said quietly as he finished up.

For several seconds they sat in silence, basking in the aftermath of what just occurred.

“So, what else do you have written in that notebook?” Noctis asked. Ignis chuckled and handed slid it over from where Noctis had dropped it on the counter. “Research controllers?”

“You were wearing yours out and I noticed you were holding your sword oddly. You said you had an odd callus and so I put two and two together.”

“Eos Euphoria?”

Ignis blushed, “You, uh, seemed to lean in closer when I wore that particular cologne.”

Noctis laughed and continued to flip through the notebook. “At least I know why you refuse to let me nap on the sofa. And a list of veggies you’ve snuck into my meals?! Why check trash?”

“If you’ve drunk a lot of energy drinks, I know to be sure you have a few lighter days so that you can sleep.”

“You really do look after me.”

“Your happiness is my greatest desire.”

It was Noctis’s turn to blush. “Does that mean you’ll give me next year’s birthday present early?”

“I suppose that depends on what you would like,” Ignis teased.

First, Noctis stood and situated himself between Ignis’s legs. Both were still pantless but fully clothed on top. The skin on skin touch sent of shiver running through Ignis’s body. He then started to unbutton Ignis’s shirt.

“Five more minutes?”

“You might need to cash in several birthdays for what I’d like to give you.”

“Deal,” Noctis grinned, pulling on Ignis’s shirt to give him a kiss before dragging him to his feet and towards his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Many kind thanks for those in Hotel IgNoct who helped me come up with various things Ignis would notice about Noctis and write down <3


End file.
